The Evil Impostera self insertion fic
by The Spatula Chick
Summary: COMPLETE I transport myself into the Universe of the four gods with evil intentions...Bwahahaha! Rating for language and stuff. Random bashig of all characters including self *_*
1. In which I enter the book and encounter ...

Author's note: I am an average, chipper freshman schoolgirl, but beneath my cheerful and annoying exterior,  
  
lurks an evil being. This is a fic in which my evil self is clearly visible, hence the title. ^^  
  
I don't really hate any of the FY characters except Ashitare, *sniff* so don't flame me for anything,  
  
especially if I haven't already done it. _ *_* ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fushigi Yugi Characters ----  
  
The Evil Imposter-a self insertion fic  
  
Chapter one: In which I enter the book and encounter a slight problem.  
  
I looked in the mirror and checked my Miaka buns carefully. Perfect. Today was the day I would infiltrate the book  
  
and sabotage the characters. Miaka couldn't have all the fun now could she? I had half a mind to steal Tamahome for myself,  
  
but that would be too easy. Besides, I needed to stir up enough trouble or there'd never be enough action to have another  
  
sequel! ^^ Since it was only a book I figured that the characters weren't important enough to have an impact on me. Boy was  
  
I wrong. I was about to take on the journey of my life.  
  
Certain that my hair was perfect in similarities to Miaka's, (my eyes were big and brown already) I reviewed the plan  
  
in my head once again. Disguised as Miaka, I would make Tamahome hate me, Seduce Tasuki, corrupt Chiriko, cut Hotohori's  
  
hair, mess with the minds of Mitsukake and Chichiri, and convince Nuriko (After twisting his mind up even more) to come back  
  
with me. A perfect plan concocted during a boring algebra class. I smiled, took the book from my cousin Miaka's dresser,  
  
and opened it.  
  
After a big whoosh of bright red light and a weird song, I found myself in a market. Tons of people were bustling  
  
around. Now to find the palace, I thought to myself. It was sure to be a big place in the middle of the city, but walk as  
  
I might, I couldn't find it. Could it be that I was becoming as lame brained as my stupid dolt of a cousin? No way, I  
  
thought, as I unknowingly wandered into a deserted and unfriendly ally. (-_-) This was obviously not a smart move, since  
  
Miaka had pointedly told me to stay away from deserted alleyways, if I had ever happened to be sucked into a book. But,  
  
unrealizing as I was, I bumped into some nasty people. "Hey!" I said. "You bumped into me!" The nasty looking men surrounded  
  
me. "What's it to ya girlie?" one said. I frowned at their disrespect. "You should say you're sorry!" I stated prissily. They  
  
grinned malevolently. "Come to me, and I might." the one who had spoken earlier suggested. I decided he must be the leader  
  
so I aimed my next comment at him. "No, you stink like a wet dog. I wouldn't want to get too close to you." The man sneered  
  
and grabbed my arm, the other members of the group laughing and hooting loudly. I pulled away, but he was stronger than I  
  
was. That pissed me off. "STOP IT YOU JERK!" I yelled, kicking him in the most vulnerable man-spot. He crumpled to the  
  
ground. The other guys backed away, wary of me and my foot. A few of them turned around. With my nose in the air, I announced  
  
myself. "I am the priestess of Suzaku and I need directions to the palace. If you fail me I will set my magic on you and you  
  
will burn in the deepest region of hell itself if I feel like it. Now talk." Most of the men fled, but one, who was at the  
  
moment aiding the fallen leader, gave me directions, and I soon arrived at the palace gates. After a brief chat with the  
  
guards, I entered the realm of the priestess.  
  
Please Review and I'll love you forever!!! ^_^ Just please don't flame me cause I really love everyone! 


	2. In which I dispose of a problem and fool...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the Characters  
  
Author's note:  
  
Chapter 2: In which I dispose of a problem and fool around a lot. (-_-)  
  
First things first, I needed to dispose of my useless cousin. I went to the kitchen, after more questioning, and prepared myself to face my cousin. "Oh MIAKA!!" I yelled, hoping for her to come out alone. She did, with her mouth full of food. "Yeth?" She asked, before realizing who I was. "OOH! COUTHIN!" She yelled, food spraying out of her mouth. I wiped off my face. "Hello Miaka, dear. Your mother is dreadfully worried about you and I believe you should go home." she gulped, swallowing her mouthful, and looked at me expectantly. "Huh?" she asked. I sighed. "GO HOME NOW!" Miaka blinked her big green/brown eyes at me. "What did I do?" she asked. I grabbed her hand. "Miaka, it pains me so to say this, but I'm afraid your brother is at his deathbed. You are needed in our world now." Miaka's eyes filled up with tears. "NO! KEISUKE! WAAAAAHHHH!" she wailed loudly. I hugged her in attempt to hush her up. "It is time you returned." I said. In the instant of her grief, a shimmering red light began to surround her, and she began to disappear. I smiled.   
Once rid of her, I could finish as planned. If my calculations were correct I had about a half a day before she would return, furious that I lied, but unable to stop the evils I was to commit soon. Oh, life was grand.   
The first person on my list of people to sabotage was the hardest, and the easiest. By seducing Tasuki, Tamahome was sure to get jealous! Yay! Now to find them…  
I walked around the palace for about an hour before I ran into Chichiri. He was meditating by himself quietly. I screwed up my voice as squeaky as I could make it sound, and approached him. "Hi Chichiri!" I squeaked, "Where's Tamahome and Tasuki?" Chichiri looked at me strangely. "Weren't they with you no da?" I blinked. "No. I was eating then I went for a walk and got lost." Chichiri smiled. "Oh, no da, I think they went to the hot springs a little way from the palace no da." I nodded, did my best Miaka smile, and skipped in the direction Chichiri had pointed. He was going to be harder to corrupt than I had previously believed, that smile made me think nice thoughts! If he began to guess I was not the real Miaka, I might be forced to dispose of him and his smiling little cutie pie… NO! ONLY EVIL THOUGHTS HERE! I forced myself to forget the smile and concentrate on finding the bath.   
I reached the bath and was about to enter when someone snuck up on me and grabbed my arms from behind. Screaming, I turned to face my captor, only to find a grinning purple haired…guy. "You dummy you scared me outa my mind!" I yelled, pulling away from who I guessed to be Nuriko. Nuriko smiled. "Gonna take a bath with Tama-baby?" he asked, in a teasing tone. I pouted. "No, not a BATH. I was gonna see- uh- if they were ok in there." My original intent of seducing Tasuki would work better if I acted innocent and made him come to me. Nuriko pulled off his shirt (*fangirl drool*) and opened the door to the bathing area thing. (a/n: I'm thinking of the place in the Kutou palace where Yui was bathing that one time, But this is in Konan) My eyes widened as I saw not two but 4 totally hot guys in bathing suits and a little kid I took to be Chiriko. (Let's pretend they had bathing suits in ancient China- Miaka's doing) I hadn't believed my cousin when she explained the looks of each of her warriors, but now I did! WOW! I rushed past Nuriko and greeted them squeakily. "HIYA MIAKA!" the little kid yelled. I waved at him. One of the guys was hovering near the edge of the water, arguing with Tamahome. (I heard plenty about THAT guy from Miaka) Nuriko ran over and shoved the orange haired guy into the water, who yelled on impact and threatened to kill the crossdresser. I sweatdropped (ah, the life of an anime character) and pushed Nuriko in. "Are you guys having fun together?" Nuriko came up from the water and glared at me. "Yeah, why don't you join us?" still in my school uniform, (I go to the same school as my cousin) I shook my head. "No thanks" Too late Nuriko grabbed my ankles, and before I knew it I was being dunked by my own warriors. "Hahahaha! I gotcha Miaka!" Nuriko yelled, dancing around me in the water. Tamahome swam over and helped me sit on the edge. He carefully removed my jacket. "My love, shall I avenge your honor?" He asked, gazing into my eyes. What was with him? He didn't even notice I wasn't Miaka? Might as well play along. I removed my shoes and socks, rolled up my sleeves, and jumped into his arms. "No, I got it!" Nuriko wouldn't escape from me! Using Tamahome as a springboard, I landed on top of Nuriko and pushed him under the water. Laughing and giggling, we played around till dinner, when Chichiri came in and put a stop to our nonsense when we pulled him in the water.   
Drat! I thought, as I sat at the table stuffing my face. I hadn't accomplished anything! This wasn't as easy as I had thought. Tonight I would have a talk with Chiriko. How could I corrupt him? Cuss words? Dirty jokes? He probably heard enough of that from Tasuki. I needed some thing more subtle.   
I was awoken from my pleasant daydream by a poke in the ribs. "OW!" I exclaimed. Tamahome looked at me funny. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked.   
"Of course I am!" he looked disappointed as I shoved the rest of whatever was on my plate into my mouth and grinned, hoping he wasn't trying to imply I usually let him have my food. *_* He went back to eating.   
Things were unusually quiet when I finished eating. Were they guessing that I was an imposter? I shivered at the thought and started a conversation. "Chiriko, wanna go for a walk later?" The little boy, oblivious to my intentions, agreed heartily. "Sure Miaka! Can we go by the river? Can we?" Nuriko frowned.   
"Not without someone else." I cursed quietly. "I'll watch him Nuriko, I don't know what you're so worried about." He glared. "You might fall in." My mouth dropped, then I remembered I was Miaka. "I'll be really careful! We'll bring Tama-neko too!" Hotohori nodded. "That is fine with me." Yes! Everything was working out! I looked at Tamahome, who was sitting beside me still pouting, and touched his hand. "When we get back, ok?" He perked up immensely and the rest of the Seishi sweatdropped. 


	3. In which I take a walk

Disclaimer:still don't own Any of the characters (except me) but if i ever marry Tasuki....*drool*  
  
Sorry about earlier i didn't know that ch. 3 didn't show up! wahhh!  
so here it is anyway  
  
  
Chapter Three: In which I take a walk  
  
The river wasn't very exciting, but I waited patiently while Chiriko danced around it in excitement. "Look Miaka! It's flowing!" I walked over to where he was standing. "Oh my…" I said, bored. "Why don't you jump in?" Chiriko looked at me curiously. "Nuriko said that the river is dangerous and I shouldn't jump in ever." I frowned. "Do you always do what Nuriko says?" He brightened "Of course! I wanna be just like Nuriko when I grow up!" I smiled malevolently to myself, this could really work to my advantage! If I could make Nuriko hate the kid, then he would suffer eternally! Looking at Chiriko, watching the water so innocently, I almost doubted that I could really do it…but I had to! It was my duty! "Are you alright?" Chiriko asked? I jumped, startled out of my winner's pose. He looked at me with his big puppy eyes. I shoved him back. "Of course. Wanna go to the park?" Chiriko nodded, and we proceeded, the boy a step ahead of me. (I had no idea where the park was) "So Chiriko, you want to be like Nuriko?" he nodded proudly. "Gay and all?" he frowned. "What's that?" I looked at his curious young face in awe. Wasn't he supposed to be smart??? "You really don't know?" I asked. He shook his head. I frowned. How could I explain that? "Sit down Chiriko, have I got news for you!" Chiriko looked around. "There's no bench," he said. I face faulted. (-_-) After a few more minutes of walking, we sat down on a bench under a tree in the park, which was really just the emperor's garden. "Ok Chiriko. You know how most of the time girls like boys and boys like girls?" he nodded. This was reasonable. "Well," I said. "That isn't always the case." He looked at me blankly. I continued. "Sometimes a person will have different preferences and like the same kind of people as them." He stared. "Like you and Tamahome?"   
"NO!" I sighed. "Take Nuriko for instance. Nuriko is a boy, right?" the little boy frowned. "I don't know." My patience was wearing thin. "Yes, he is a boy."   
"But not always" He answered wisely.  
"Yes always! NURIKO IS A BOY!" Chiriko frowned in thought. "He doesn't look like a boy." I glared at him.   
"Neither do you." Chiriko puckered out his bottom lip and his eyes began to grow in size. I scooted away from him on the bench-"WWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!" he cried. Tears streamed from his face. I groaned. "You only look like a boy sometimes"  
"Like Nuriko?" The kid's tears were dried instantly at the comparison to his role model.  
"Yes" My mind was forming a plan. An evil plan…"Hey Chiriko, if you really want to be like Nuriko, you should follow him around." (I'm not sure what I was trying to accomplish with that suggestion, but whatever) Chiriko gasped. "Really?" He said it with such enthusiasm I was surprised. "Will that make me like Nuriko?"   
"Of course it will. Follow him around, dress like him, eat next to him, sleep next to him."   
"Will he mind?"   
"I don't know, Chiriko, why don't you go ask him?" Chiriko was practically squirming with excitement at this new idea. We headed back to the palace in the last of the daylight. I had to find Tasuki and Tamahome. 


	4. In which I trip over someone and we land...

Disclaimer: Same old same old: not mine  
  
Chapter 4: In which I trip over someone and we land in a Ranma 1/2 style heap.  
  
When we arrived at the palace Chiriko led me to a big comfy room where all the celestial warriors were gathered, amusing themselves in various ways. Chichiri was playing chase the string with Tama-neko (Who we had "forgotten" to take on our walk) , Mitsukake was organizing his herbs, Hotohori and Nuriko were arguing over which kind of make up was best, and Tamahome and Tasuki were having a glaring contest. Everyone stopped when Chiriko and I entered. Tamahome jumped up and ran over to me. "Miaka…" he said, embracing me. "Ow! Not so tight you creep!" (-_-;) Everyone stared at me. Tamahome backed away from me, hurt. Realizing I had done something wrong I tried to make up for it. "Hi everyone!" I said squeakily. They stared. Tamahome sniffled and inched his way to a corner to recover. Maybe that was it. "Oh Tamahome? What are you doing over there?" He straightened up and looked at me. I ran over to hug him, but on the way, I tripped over Nuriko and fell on top of him, and we both tumbled to the floor in a conspicuously similar heap to the ones that occur in Ranma 1/2 all the time. Blinking, I located the rest of myself and was about to get up when something touched my breast. "EEEEEEEKKK!!!" I screamed, smacking the first thing I could. That had NEVER happened to me! I sat, huddled in a corner, and assessed the damage. Obviously, I had smacked Nuriko, from the look of hid swollen red cheek. Tamahome was rubbing his head and Chiriko was crying about Nuriko's injury. "Wow," Nuriko said, glaring at me. "You sure know how to cause trouble." Laughing nervously, I kneeled beside him. "I'm so sorry Nuriko, something poked me in the chest and-" Nuriko brightened. "Oh! so that's what I grabbed!" My face reddened. "THEN I'M NOT SORRY YOU PERVERT!" Tamahome crawled over. "Please calm down Miak-"  
"NO!" I yelled. "I have had enough of you imbeciles! Tasuki, come with me, I'm leaving!" My mind was slowly slipping out of Miaka mode with rage. I was pissed! Tasuki stood meekly and followed me to the door. "I think it's pms," I heard Nuriko whisper to the others. "What's that?" Chiriko asked loudly. I slammed the door behind me.   
"What the hell was that!?" Tasuki asked me. I returned to the Miaka mode, with a seductive twist. "Oh, Tasuki, I was just so mad at them. Can't you understand?" I talked in a low voice and stood too close to him. He blushed. "Now Miaka, I know you might be mad, but I don' want ya to do nothin' stupid." I slipped my arm around his waist. "I won't Tasuki." His blush deepened. "Really now." He made no effort to push me away, so I looked into his eyes. "Tamahome is so boring. I want something new…" The door was flung open. "MIAKA- OH MY…" The door opener was none other than Tamahome himself. The other warriors stared in disbelief. Tasuki shoved me away, face red as a tomato. "IT'S NOT WHAT YA THINK!" he yelled. I pouted. "But Tasuki, you said-"   
"I DIDN'T SAY NOTHIN' !!!" Tamahome stood up to him. "What did you say to her?" His eyes were glinting. "Stay out of this Tamahome!" I said. I grabbed Tasuki's hand and dragged him off. He resisted, and finally released himself of my grasp. "Miaka. This ain't right. You belong with Tamahome." I blinked some fake tears into my eyes. "You-you-d-don't like me?" I asked. He blushed and looked at the ceiling with his arms crossed. "It's not that." he said.   
"Then what? Why won't you come with me? I need you Tasuki." he glared at me.   
"No." Turning away from him, I tried to figure out a way to get him. Obviously, seduction wasn't working. How about pity? I turned back to him, letting a fake tear run down my cheek. "I understand." I said softly. "You love another. As do I, but Tamahome just isn't good enough for me." I looked at the floor in an effort to act innocent of my earlier deeds. He blanched. "I don't love no one!" Tough words, from a tough guy, but meaningless. "I… understand, goodbye, Tasuki." I headed down the hallway and out of sight. That should be enough corruption for now. I headed for my room, and found myself lost. (-_-;)   
  
Author's note: Thank you for all the awesome reviews!! I love you all! But I love Tasuki more!!! *_* Thanks again! ^_^ 


	5. In which I am found out

None of the characters belong to me except...me.   
  
I know i haven't updated in a while but science fair ane other stupid things have been driving me crazy...-___- uhhhh....  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short  
  
  
Chapter 5: In which I am found out.  
  
After wandering around, looking for my room, I ran into Nuriko. He was very upset. "Miaka, WHAT is wrong with you??" I glared at him. "WRONG with me? Are you implying I have some kind of disease?! You are such a JERK Nuriko, I hate you!" Nuriko pondered for a moment before grabbing me around the waist and picking me up. I screamed, but the crossdresser merely slung me over his shoulder. "Miaka, you have some explaining to do!"   
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!" I yelled, but it was in vain. The purple haired warrior had had enough of my whining and manipulative whims and planned on putting a stop to it. "I'm getting Chichiri, we're going somewhere private, and you are going to tell us what is bothering you. It's for your own good." A few corridors later, Chichiri met up with us and followed. From my vantage point hanging over Nuriko's shoulder, I watched Chichiri. He seemed to be studying me, but his expression looked rather sad. I ignored him and concentrated on keeping my skirt from flying up. After a while we came to a halt, and Nuriko carried me into a room and set me down on the bed. From the looks of it, it was probably Nuriko's room. (I don't know how I thought that, but ya know.) "Talk Miaka!" I straightened out my blouse and dusted off my skirt. "Why are you mad at me?" I asked, putting off the question. Chichiri came over and sat next to me. "We aren't mad, just worried, no da." I scooted away and sniffled. "I'm not sick." I said. Chichiri had a way of making me want to tell him everything, but I couldn't! He would hate me if he found out I was trying to sabotage the world of the book! I avoided looking at him. "Really, I'm fine." Nuriko wasn't so easily fooled. "If you're acting normal then I'll marry the cat!" I glared at him. Maybe taking Nuriko back with me was a bad idea. But Nuriko was so CUTE! Suddenly I hated myself for lying to them. I hated the book and everyone in it. I hated the real Miaka for telling me about it! I was so overwhelmed with my newfound conscience that I couldn't handle it anymore. I burst into tears. "I'm not Miaka!!" I cried.   
  
  
Please review! 


End file.
